Amanecer rojo
by MugenLoop
Summary: Una chica de veintitrés con una pasado oculto por sonrisas falsas; un joven cazador de veinticuatro con problemas de actitud. Un grupo. Dos amigos separados por el poder. Demasiados caminantes. Esto es un apocalipsis. Las personas debían subsistir, pero solo los mas fuertes lo lograran. Solo queda rezar por cada alma y dar lo mejor de si para sobrevivir. Esto es una guerra.
1. Chapter 1 Lo que significa apocalipsis

**Chapter 1: Lo que significa Apocalipsis**

_**Lo que significa Apocalipsis**_

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto militar cuando todo se desmorono, no parecía real, había muertos por todos lados la gente gritaba y se empujaba; agarre bien mi equipaje y corrí, aun sin saber en qué dirección iba; en el camino me encontré con un general, me acerque a él para hablar.

**-**General -haciendo la venia- perdone pero ¿Qué demonios está pasando?- pregunte.

**-**Debes irte sargento, la casa blanca a caído, ya no queda nada, esto es una masacre, esos bichos no caen fácilmente, dispare a la cabeza es la única forma, tenga suerte.- en su rostro se notaba la desesperación por vivir.

Así como termino la frase se marchó corriendo, tome prestado un jeep y me fui hacia Atlanta, debía ir a mi apartamento.

Estaba en medio de Atlanta, no había militares por ningún lado, solo cadáveres caminando.

Seguí mi rumbo a pocas cuadras se encontraba mi departamento, me sentía nerviosa asique respire hondo y me calme. Camine un poco más y vi un grupo bastante grande de caminantes asique decidí usar las escaleras de incendios, doble por un pasillo y subí las escaleras rápidamente hasta el último piso y entre por la ventana; todo se encontraba exactamente igual a la última vez que vine, tome todas las botellas de agua de la nevera, unas cajetillas de cigarrillos que tenía guardadas, ropa, esas cosas femeninas que uno necesita y un álbum pequeño de fotos, el resto ya lo tenía dentro de mi equipaje, antes de irme por la ventana note que me faltarían más armas y balas asique abrí mi armario y tome una katana, dos 9mm y un rifle de mira laser, tenía suficientes cargadores. Salí por la ventana y baje las escaleras, de repente vi a un hombre a caballo en la siguiente cuadra, me escondí ya que se encontraba rodeado, no podía dejarlo morir asique golpee unos tachos de basura que tenía cerca asiendo todo el ruido posible, luego subí por las escaleras de emergencia, la mitad se había ido en mi dirección dándole el tiempo suficiente para meterse dentro de un tanque.

Desde arriba mataba a todos los bichos que pudiera con mi katana; ya solo me quedaban dos bichos asique baje y patee a uno y le clave la espada al otro en la cabeza, me di vuelta y repetí el último acto con el bicho en el suelo.

Me acerque a la esquina y vi que el tanque estaba rodeado, tenía dos granadas pero temía que el hombre dentro saliera herido, entonces decidí hacer algo realmente estúpido y corrí llamándoles la atención hacia otra dirección y ahí usaría la granada.

Espero que les haya gustado espero actualizar pronto, comenten please!


	2. Chapter 2 Escapando del pasado

**Chapter 2: Escapando del pasado**

**Tarde en actualizar pero realmente espero que les guste, please dejen comentarios asi se si voy bien con la historia, gracias por el comentario en el cap anterior, me diste fuerzas para seguir! que disfruten...**

_**Escapando del pasado.**_

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta la siguiente cuadra, tenía a esos bichos pegados al culo, mire al frente y vi mi perfecto escape una simple escalerita de emergencia, tire la granada y salte a la escalera, subí los más rápido que mis piernas daban, insulte a todo el mundo y especialmente al hombre dentro del tanque. La granada pasados unos segundos exploto, la detonación me alcanzo a pesar de la altura que había tomado, produciendo unos rasguños en mis brazos además de un sonido terriblemente molesto en mis oídos, me senté para estabilizarme y seguía insultando al mundo y mi conciencia.

Cuando ya me sentía bien baje, y camine tranquila hacia el tanque y lo golpee lentamente.

_**-**_Ya puedes salir, está despejado.-

Lentamente vi salir a un hombre vestido de oficial de policía, hasta tenía el sombrerito, me pareció bastante gracioso pero supe disimularlo bien. Cuando el hombre salta a mi lado y levanta la cabeza, mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, aunque allá pasado hace muchos años jamás olvidaría ese rostro y por su mirada el tampoco olvido el mío.

_**Flashback**_

Mi padre nunca fue como los de las películas, era más como una maldita película terror todos los días, era extremadamente abusador tanto física como mentalmente, además de machista y alcohólico. Siempre que él estaba en casa mis manos temblaban y me costaba respirar, el miedo me vencía, pero ese miedo lentamente se convirtió en odio cuando al llegar a mi casa en mi cumpleaños número diecisiete que también compartía con mi pequeña hermanita Ruby de siete años, la cual nunca sufrió los abusos de mi padre, ya que yo la cuidaba todo el tiempo y mi madre también, ambas preferíamos que él nos atormentara a nosotras antes de que tocara a nuestro ángel, pero nada termina bien.

Al acercarme a mi casa, vi varios autos estacionados, estaba la policía y una ambulancia en la entrada, mi corazón en ese momento se detuvo, corrí y entre sin importarme los brazos que querían agarrarme, en el suelo del living descansaban los cuerpos de mi madre y Ruby todos golpeados, con la ropa desgarrada, había sangre en todos lados, caí al suelo y por primera vez llore y grite, pidiendo saber el porqué de todo lo que me pasaba, mi vida ya no valía nada, mis únicas luces se apagaron y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Luego de que me tranquilizara un poco un oficial se acercó a mí y me llevo a la cocina, mi mirada estaba fría sin rastro de emoción en ellos.

_**-**_ Clarisa, mi nombre es Rick Grimes.- dijo con tono lastimero.

_**-**_¿Quién lo hizo?- pregunte con determinación.

-Fue tu padre Ed, no sabemos todavía su paradero, pero créeme que lo buscare para que pague por lo que hizo.- realmente convencido.

_**-**_JAJAJA, ¿Realmente crees que lo encontraras?, a estas alturas debe estar en otro estado y con otro nombre.- comente llena de sarcasmo.

- Hare mi mejor esfuerzo por encontrarlo, momentáneamente te quedaras con tu tía Mady.-

-No hace falta, me inscribiré en el ejército.-

Rick se sorprendió ante mi declaración, aunque después su mirada cambio a una mezcla entre lastima y comprensión que me molesto.

_**-**_ Esta es mi tarjeta, cualquier cosa que necesites o si quieres saber cómo va el caso puedes llamarme a cualquier hora, mira sé que es difícil, pero tengo fe de que saldrás adelante Clarisa.- sonreía tranquilamente.

Solo asentí mientras en mi rostro se formaba una sonrisa falsa, me levante y subí las escaleras para buscar mis cosas, tome algo de ropa y unas fotografías. Al cabo de dos horas vino Mady, no la conocía mucho ya que cuando mi madre se casó con Ed, ella dejo de hablarle. En el camino no me dirigió ni una mirada, cuando por fin llegamos abrió la puerta y entro hasta el comedor.

-Ten, necesito que firmes esto y mañana me iré de aquí, sé muy bien que no me quieres aquí, y yo tampoco deseo quedarme.- dije con la mirada fija en la suya.

-¿Estas segura que quieres entrar en el ejército?- con duda.

-Si, ya no me queda nada aquí.-

Al otro día me fui y comencé mi carrera como militar, tuve las mejores notas y recomendaciones de parte de mis superiores. Fueron años difíciles, una parte de mi murió ese día, me volví más fría y sarcástica, pero mis compañeros me apreciaban igual, vi demasiadas vidas apagarse frente a mí y eso solo hizo que mi carácter fuera más duro aún; con respecto a Rick siempre quise llamar pero no quería recordar su mirada y los cuerpos tendidos en aquel living.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

-Clarisa, ¿Eres tu verdad?- pregunto con duda.

- Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- dije con una sonrisa de lado.

-Nunca llamaste, pensé que tal vez… tu… no es nada, me alegro verte bien.-

Me sorprendí un poco, en su mirada había cariño y felicidad, pero solo pude sonreír falsamente, y disimular como siempre un carácter feliz.

-No puedo creer que en medio de un apocalipsis zombie traigas puesto ese uniforme, y encima vengas a caballo.-

-Jajajaja, es lo único que encontré que me diera la fuerza de seguir adelante.-

-Bueno Rick fue un placer pero debo irme.-

Al darme la vuelta siento su mano tomando mi muñeca.

-Quedemos nos juntos Clarisa, te necesito para encontrar a mi familia, por favor te lo suplico.-

Quise negarme, pero ver en su mirada cuanto quería verlos de nuevo, era jugar sucio nombrar a la familia, pero igualmente no tenía adonde ir.

_**-**_Solo hasta que los encuentres, después me iré.-

Rick asintió sonriendo felizmente, le envidiaba poder sonreír así. Cuando íbamos a irnos, el busco una bolsa llena de armas, mientras yo vigilaba a un grupo de walkers que pasaban cerca y mientras observaba vi a un chinito haciéndome señas con un cartel, saque de mi cinturón un larga vista del ejército, para así poder leer el cartel, "Ayúdenos, estamos rodeados y no podemos salir", esto cada vez se complicaba más, no solo tenía que cargar con el poli, ahora había un chino con un grupo... Estaba jodida.


	3. Chapter 3 Sobrevivientes

**Chapter 3: sobrevivientes**

**Hola a todos, perdón por tardar mucho, tuve problemas de inspiración jajaja... Gracias por el reviev, me diste más fuerza de comenzar gracias gracias... espero que les guste**

**Capítulo 3**

**-**Rick hay un chino con un cartel en aquel centro comercial. ¿Lo dejamos?-

**-**No, deberíamos ayudarlos- dijo con su típica mirada de héroe.

Solo asentí con pesadez, estaba cansada de ayudar gente, después de esto cubriría mi cuota mensual.

Nos dirigimos a las escaleras de emergencia depositada en un lateral, por suerte los bichos no nos vieron. El chinito parecía muy nervioso, y más cuando lo miraba fijamente, algo divertido.

-Hola mi nombre es Rick Grimes y ella es Clarisa James.-

-Mi nombre es Glenn, muchísimas gracias por venir a ayudarnos.- dijo realmente agradecido.

**-**Claro, como nos sobraba el tiempo vinimos a ayudarlos.- escupí con sarcasmo.

Rick solo rodo los ojos ante mi comentario con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cuantos sobrevivientes hay?-

**-**Seis contándome, pero tenemos un campamento cerca de la carretera, allí hay diez personas más.-

-Bueno debemos presentarnos con el resto e idear un plan.-

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, y Glenn nos dirigió hacia la terraza del centro comercial.-

-Hola mi nombre es Rick Grimes y ella es Clarisa James, es un placer encontrar sobrevivientes.-

Glenn comenzó a presentarnos a cada uno, primero estaba un hombre corpulento llamado Morales era el único feliz de que estuviéramos ahí, luego una rubia con problemas de actitud Andrea era su nombre, Jaqui fue la siguiente una mujer muy amable de color, el otro era T-Dog su nombre real era Theodore Douglas y por último, Merle Dixon era un cateto, maleducado y seguramente racista ya que miraba mal a Jaqui y a T-Dog.

Rick saludo amistosamente a todos, y luego me miro esperando algo de mi parte, este hombre me sacaba de quicio, asique solo sonreí falsamente e hice una veña general en forma de saludo.

Luego de presentarnos ese tal Merle comenzó a generar problemas, escupió demasiadas estupideces racistas y cuando T-Dog y Jaqui se defendieron este saco un arma y los apunto. La escena me estaba cansando, menos mal que Rick lo redujo porque si no lo mataba.

**-** Putita, dile a tu amigo que me suelte o sino me voy a soltar y gritaras como la zorra que eres.-

**-** Tu no me harías gozar ni en muchos siglos cateto, asique mejor cierra ese hocico sucio.-

Todos me miraron sorprendidos por saber callar a ese idiota, aunque bueno en el ejército estaba lleno de esos idiotas, tantos que uno se acostumbra a tratarlos, pero se nota que Merle no es tan idiota como aparenta.

**-** Bueno ya nos presentamos, callamos al cateto ahora a lo que vinimos, sacarlos de aquí.- dije con cansancio.

**-** ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?- pregunto Glenn

**-** Hay pocas opciones, por las alcantarillas o la segunda que es un poco más arriesgada, pero por ahora probemos la primera.-

Todos estaban de acuerdo con mi plan, asique T-Dog se quedó con Merle y los demás bajamos al sótano del centro comercial. Glenn se ofreció a bajar junto con Rick, pero no encontraron nada más que walkers atrapados tras una reja.

**-** Creo que el plan "salgamos con mierda" fue cancelado, ahora solo queda el segundo plan llamado "llenos de tripas", Glenn y Rick irán afuera y traerán dos walkers muertos para camuflarnos.- dije con cierta diversión.

**-** Yo no quiero ir, es demasiado asqueroso.- dijo Glenn a punto de vomitar.

**-** Eres el más rápido ¿Verdad?- dije mientras sonreía.

Glenn asintió con pesar, subimos al tejado para poder encontrar la distracción.

**-** Lo encontré, aquel Dodge Challenger, de seguro tiene su alarma encendida, esa es la distracción, lo robaremos y Glenn tu iras en él, llamando la atención de los walkers para que yo pueda robar aquel camión y venir por los demás; Clarisa, puedes preparar todo lo que sea necesario y más para llevar, divídanse las tareas y dejen todo en la puerta de carga, les avisare cuando abordar.- dijo Rick decidido.

Cuando estuvieron alistados, Glenn y Rick salieron a buscar dos walkers, a los cuales cazar fácilmente. Jaqui les tenía preparado dos cubre todo de nilón transparente, para así no ensuciarse la ropa que tenían. Nosotros nos pusimos guantes y los ayudamos a embadurnarse de sangre e intestinos, Glenn casi vomita encima de todos pero pudo dirigirlo a un costado, cundo termino salieron y mágicamente no los detectaban.

Glenn y Rick se dirigieron hacia el Dodge, pero cuando estaban llegando vimos desde el techo del centro que se acercaba una tormenta, y eso solo mostraba problemas.

-Glenn ahí que apurarnos, una tormenta viene en camino.-

-¿Qué importa?-

- Si nos mojamos ya no seremos invisibles para ellos. Avisa por el radio y diles que estén ya en la puerta.- dijo Rick con seriedad.

Hay que estar preparados, cojan todo lo necesario y vamos a la puerta, dijeron que se avecina una tormenta.

-¿Qué haremos con Merle?- pregunto T-Dog

**-** Toma, son las llaves de las esposas, ve y libéralo.- dije apurada.

T-Dog se dirigió rápidamente hasta la azotea.-

**-** ¿Qué haces aquí negrito?- comento Merle enojado.

**-** Clarisa me dio las llaves de las esposas, la tormenta estropeo el plan y Rick está ahí afuera intentando traer el camión.-

**-** Entonces apúrate pedazo de mierda, no quiero quedarme aquí.- le escupió Merle.

Cuando intenta acercarse a Merle con las llaves tropieza y estas se caen en una rendija, apurado por la tormenta que estaba cayendo decide dejarlo, pero pone cadenas en la puerta para que ningún Walker pudiera entrar.

Glenn asintió y se metió en el auto, Rick corrió en dirección de los camiones y manejo hasta la entrada de carga.

Todos nos metimos al camión sin inconvenientes, pero faltaba el cateto sucio.

**-** Falta Merle. ¿Dónde está?- pregunte.

**-** Intente apurarme y las llaves se me cayeron en una rendija, no pude hacer nada, pero bloquee con cadenas la entrada.- dijo T-Dog con pesar.

-¿Lo abandonaste en la azotea?-

-Fue un accidente, volveremos después por él.- dijo Rick

Sin pensarlo me baje del camión, no podía dejarlo ahí a su suerte, no importa que tan idiota sea.

-Váyanse, mi jeep está cerca, buscare a Merle.- dije con determinación en los ojos.

**-** Chica sí que eres valiente, el campamento esta por la carretera, llévate este comunicador y llámanos.- dijo Morales entregándome el aparato.

Tome el comunicador y me aleje de ahí con mi katana en mano, había muchos walkers, pero por suerte estaban dispersos, mataba y mataba pero no acababan, me estaba empezando a desesperar.

Tome las escaleras hasta la azotea, había tan solo unos tres walkers, los elimine fácilmente con la katana y rompí el candado. Cuando entre Merle se había cortado la mano con una sierra, me acerque y vende su mano con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo. Lo tome por debajo de los brazos y lo ayude a caminar, la única manera de salir era saltar al otro tejado.

-Merle debemos saltar, es la única manera de salir de aquí vivos, ¿Crees que podrás?-

**-** Claro nena, todavía debo ir con mi hermano.- dijo con la voz ronca.

Lo ayude con un empujón y salte detrás de él, bajamos las escaleras y vi una cocina la cual todavía tenía gas, prendí la plancha y puse la mano de él ahí, debía cauterizarla.

La volví a vendar y seguimos caminando, todavía faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar al jeep, Merle de verdad estaba pesado.

Cuando por fin llegamos, lo deje en el asiento de atrás y le di una botella de agua con una barra de cereales.

-Cómela, te ayudara a no desmallarte. Se dé un lugar cerca de aquí, debemos pasar la noche ahí.-

Merle solo me sonrió y dijo un casi inaudible gracias.

Ese hombre puede confundir a cualquiera que no pueda ver a través, ya que aparenta ser rudo y fuerte pero tan solo es una persona que tuvo un pasado difícil, y de eso yo se demasiado.

**POV RICK**

Habíamos llegado al campamento y todavía no había noticias de Clarisa o de Merle. Bajamos del camión y para mi sorpresa a lo lejos vi a su amada Lori, aunque no debería llorar lo estaba haciendo, corrí a la vez que Lori lo hacía en mi dirección y nos abrazamos fuertemente, al separarnos nos dimos un cálido beso.

**-** Pensé que estabas muerto Rick, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte.- dijo Lori con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-** A mí todavía más, no sabes cuánto los extrañe.- respondió con cariño.

Carl al ver a su padre corre en su dirección y se une al abrazo familiar, pero se ven interrumpidos cuando escuchan a alguien llamar a Merle.

**-** Viejo ¿dónde estás? Ya sal de ahí.- dijo Daryl con la voz cansada.

-Disculpa, soy Rick Grimes tuvimos un percance con Merle.- dijo con un poco de lastima hacia el hermano de Merle.

-¿Esta muerto?- pregunto.

-No, se volvió inestable y tuvimos que esposarlo a un caño. Luego se perdió la llave y no pudimos sacarle, pero Clarisa que venía conmigo se fue a ayudarle y no tenemos noticias de ellos.-

-Espera, a ver si entendí bien, ¿Lo esposaste y luego lo déjate ahí con walkers por todos lados?- dijo con mucha furia.

**-** Fue mi culpa, Merle me puso nervioso y al apurarme tropecé, las llaves se me cayeron dentro de una rendija, pero logre cerrar bien la puerta.- dijo T-Dog realmente apenado.

-Dejaron a mi hermano esposado a un maldito caño y me dices que la puerta estaba asegurada. Voy a matarte.-

Daryl se lanzó para golpear T-Dog y Rick intervino junto con Shane reduciéndolo al suelo.

-¿Estas calmado ahora?- le pregunto Shane que acababa de aparecer.

Daryl solo asintió para que lo soltaran.

**-** Una amiga mía, Clarisa se bajó del camión para ir a buscarlo apenas se enteró, y estoy seguro de que están con vida, solo resta esperar que se comunique al radio que tiene Glenn.-

De repente se escucha una alarma asiéndose cada vez más fuerte, el Dodge rojo aparece entre los árboles y Dale se apresura a apagar su alarma.

-Glenn trae el radio.-

-Toma.-

**-** Clarisa, ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo realmente preocupado.

Claro tenía tanta suerte que Rick llamaba cuando estaba limpiando una cabaña, haciendo que los bichos escondidos salgan pitando de sus escondites, patee a uno lejos y perfórela cabeza del otro, me acerque al que estaba en el suelo y pise su cabeza. Salí y busque a Merle y lo lleve hacia una habitación que había en la planta baja, lo recosté en la cama, y tome el radio de mi pantalón.

Rick estaba atento al igual que todos al radio que tenía en su mano, cuando de pronto escuchan la estática.

**-** Casi… matar… cerca…debemos pasar… noche… no creo… Merle aguante…- se escuchó la voz de Clarisa con demasiada interferencia.

Todos se asustaron, ¿Estarían en peligro?, ¿Merle estaba con vida?

Solo podían esperar sentados a que Clarisa volviera con Merle sanos y salvos.


	4. Chapter 4 Recordando y reindo

**Capítulo 4**

**POV RICK**

Seguíamos esperando más noticias de Clarisa, ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde aquel mensaje. Tenía demasiado miedo, esa chica era fuerte lo admito, pero ya había vivido demasiados males, y no quería que muriera de aquella manera, aunque cuando vuelva al campamento de seguro querrá irse de nuevo.

Mientras pensaba en todas estas cosas, siento que alguien toma mi mano con fuerza, al mirar era Lori con la mirada preocupada posada sobre mí.

-Rick ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-Clarisa, esa chica es especial-

-Su nombre me resulta conocido- dijo mientras intentaba hacer memoria.

-Sí, hace siete años tuve un caso muy complicado, en donde el padre de ella mato y violo a su hermana pequeña y a su madre- mencione despacio.

-Ya lo recuerdo, no dormiste bien en años buscando a ese hombre-

-Como podría, él le quito todo lo que le importaba-

Lori solo apretó aún más mi mano preocupada por mí y a la vez por Clarisa.

-Rick hay algo que quería preguntarte, Shane dijo que habías muerto-

Cuando Lori menciono eso todos se acercaron al fuego a escuchar mi historia, y Shane miraba hacia abajo como si estuviera apenado.

-Seguramente pensó que lo estaba, desperté y el hospital estaba abandonado…

* * *

**Flashback**

-¿Qué es lo que me paso?- pregunte al aire.

Me levante y recordé el tiroteo, toque en donde tenía la herida y efectivamente había estado hospitalizado desde ese entonces, me levante medio atontado y abrí la puerta, no entendía nada, el hospital estaba destruido, había pequeños incendios por doquier, mi instinto me dijo que debía salir de ahí y como pude corrí hacia mi casa, pero cuando salí del hospital, me encontré con una persona carcomida, se arrastraba en mi dirección lentamente mientras movía su mandíbula como queriendo morderme.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, pero como pude seguí mi camino. Al llegar estaba todo revuelto, busque por todos lados, pensé que estaba todo perdido pero me di cuenta que faltaban los albunes de fotos familiares, inmediatamente pensé que solo Lori cogería esos libros, salí afuera y me senté en el porche para pensar en donde podrían estar, hasta que sentí un golpe en la cabeza.

Desperté atado a una cama con un hombre moreno mirándome fijamente, comenzó a revisarme en busca de algo, al parecer no lo encontró, me desato y decidió hablar.

-Mi nombre es Morgan Jones, perdón por esto pero no sabía si estabas mordido por uno de esos-

-Mi nombre es Rick Grimmes, puedo preguntar ¿a qué te refieres?- dije confundido.

-A los walkers, ¿En dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-

-Estuve en el hospital inconsciente, no sé cuánto tiempo-

-Bueno, una epidemia comenzó no hace mucho, cuando la gente muere, se reanima y busca morderte, cuando esto sucede te conviertes en uno de ellos-

Me quede sin palabras, no podía creer que el mundo se descontrolara de este modo, se ve que Morgan se dio cuenta ya que empezó a hablar nuevamente.

-Sé que es demasiado para asimilar rápidamente, pero tienes que adaptarte, solo mueren si les disparas a la cabeza, o con golpes fuertes-

-No puedo matar personas, eso es demasiado-

-Ya no son personas Rick, están muertos, no tienen sentimientos ni recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fueron, ahora solo se puede sobrevivir-

No pude decir nada, pero sabía que tenía razón y debía encontrar a mi familia y protegerla a como dé lugar.

-Morgan mi familia está viva, lose solo mi espora se llevaría los albunes de fotos de nuestra casa, debo encontrarlos-

-Primero ten come algo- Me dio una lata de frutas- Cuando termines duerme un poco más y no hagas ruidos o los atraerás, mañana seguiremos hablando-

Decidí hacerle caso, en este momento mi cuerpo estaba agotado de tanto caminar y del golpe en la cabeza así que decidí dormir un poco más.

Al otro día Morgan me despertó tranquilamente.

-Rick ya es de mañana debes levantarte-

-Morgan dime todo lo que sepas sobre ellos-

El comenzó a relatarme que a su esposa la mordieron y a las horas ella murió y se despertó como una de ellos e intento comerse a su pequeño Duane, el no pudo matarla y ella sigue estando así ahí afuera, los demás walkers si están divididos no son un obstáculo muy fuerte, pero estando en manada se vuelve imposible sobrevivir. También me conto que tienen un oído espectacular, así que hay que ser siempre lo más silenciosos posible, y siempre golpear al cerebro, es lo único que los mata.

-Eso es todo lo que se sobre ellos-

-Debo encontrar a mi familia Morgan-

-Si ellos lograron escapar deben estar en Atlanta, allí fue a donde se armó un campo de refugiados y donde trasladaron a todas las personas que pudieron-

-Gracias Morgan, debes venir conmigo podemos sobrevivir juntos-

-No puedo, no todavía Rick, pero si necesitas ayuda para salir de aquí te la daré- dijo con una sonrisa amable.

-Muchas gracias Morgan, debo buscar armas en la estación de policía, sé que hay debe haber-

Morgan asintió y partimos a pie hasta allí. Usamos el generador para poder dar energía a la estación y nos dimos un buen baño de agua caliente y luego me puse mi uniforme usual y limpiamos literalmente la armería, pero cuando estaban por salir se empiezan a escuchar gruñidos para su sorpresa León Basset uno de sus compañeros sale dispuesto a comérselos y Rick decide dispararle.

-Morgan toma este walkie-talkie, me comunicare por el todas las mañanas, cuando me necesites solo llámame, y también quédate ese rifle y sus municiones, lo necesitas-

Morgan me sonrió agradecido y partimos en diferentes direcciones. Antes de irme hacia Atlanta pare en el hospital y me acerque al zombie que se arrastraba lentamente.

-Lo siento- al terminar de decirlo dispare en su cabeza y dejo de moverse.

Use mi auto por un largo camino, pare en una gasolinera ya que me estaca quedando sin ella y tuve que matar a una adolecente que venía corriendo en mi dirección con las intenciones claras, morderme.

Busque la gasolina todavía impactado por la pequeña a la cual le dispare, y a pesar que lo intente ya no quedaba más.

Seguí a pie unos kilómetros más, hasta que me topé con una granja abandonada, tome el único caballo que quedaba y me dirigí hacia Atlanta.

**Fin flashback**

* * *

Lori estaba un poco afectada por lo que tuve que pasar solo, pero yo la entendía mejor que nadie.

-Shane debo agradecerte el que hayas estado protegiendo a mi familia todo este tiempo-

-No es nada hermano, intente que despertaras pero no lo hacías, tuve que dejarte, lo siento-

-No es nada, te agradezco que lo hayas hecho-

**FIN POV RICK**

* * *

Estábamos en la maldita cabaña, Merle no despertaba, tenía un poco de fiebre, pero su herida estaba limpia y le di unos pocos calmantes y antibióticos que llevaba encima. Su aspecto era horrible pero ya tenía un poco más de color.

Me levante de su lado y comencé a buscar maneras de asegurar la cabaña, iba a ser nuestro hogar por unos días.

Tome unas mesas pesadas y las coloque en las puertas de adelante y la del patio junto con otras cosas pesadas, así por lo menos les costaría demasiado entrar. Tome los cuerpos y los deje uno en cada puerta para ahuyentar a los walkers que se acercaran a estas, tal vez el olor les diría que se alejen o algo así.

Luego de asegurar las ventanas también, comencé a revisar en busca de cosas útiles, encontré dos latas de comida, cinco botellas de agua, antibióticos, gasas y esas cosas. De una de las habitaciones tome más colchas y se las lleve a Merle que seguía dormido, lo cubrí con ellas y le deje otra botella de agua junto con antibióticos y una lata de comida. Me acosté en el sillón que había en la habitación, atenta a cualquier movimiento y me encendí un cigarrillo.

-No te enseñaron a compartir niña- dijo Merle con la voz ronca.

-Con esa actitud nunca vas a conseguir que te de uno ¿Sabias?- dije con diversión.

-Eres una mocosa insolente, venga dame uno-

-Primero siéntate y come algo para luego tomar los antibióticos, sino terminare obligada a dispararte-

-Zorra- dijo en un susurro quejoso

-Idiota-

Ambos reímos ante esta escena, parecíamos dos pequeños peleando.

-Escucha bien, no lo volveré a decir y si lo divulgas lo negare- dijo seriamente- Gracias por lo que has hecho, ninguno de los otros se hubiera arriesgado por un idiota como yo-

-Idiota o no eres buena persona, aunque tengas una gran boca. Además sé que tu hermano te estará esperando, y un hermano mayor jamás debe abandonarlo- dije seriamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí niña?-

-El tiempo que tardes en recuperarte vejete- dije sonriendo.

El solo siguió comiendo, yo sonreí otra vez y le arroje una cajetilla casi llena de cigarrillos en la cara.

-Serás zorra niña- dijo fingiendo enojo.

-No más que tu abuelita- dije saliendo de ahí.

Ya me estaba empezando a recordar cosas que no quería, mis ojos dolían pero ya no caían lágrimas de ellos, desde que perdí todo lo que una vez me importo ya no pude llorar. Pero siempre se quedó aquel dolor en mi pecho cuando soy feliz, sé que hasta que no cobre venganza o muera jamás podre ser feliz y no sentirme mal.

Tome el radio e intente comunicarme.

-Rick, alguien, ¿me escuchan?-

-Mi nombre es Dale, ¿Tú eres Clarisa verdad?-

-Sí, dile que estamos bien por ahora, Merle está mejorando, pero estará muy enojado cuando lleguemos, tardaremos dos o tres días en volver-

-Todos se alegraran de que vuelvas-

-De que volvamos, querrás decir- dije con una molestia notoria.

Nadie contestaba, supuse que Dale no quiso decir alguna otra cosa. Pero de la nada otra persona toma el radio.

-Merle está bien ¿Verdad?-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Soy Daryl su hermano- dijo con molestia.

-Si llegaremos en dos o tres días, debe recuperarse- ese cabron me estaba sacando de quicio con su tono de voz.

-Dime por donde están e iré a buscarlos- dijo con autoridad.

-No es necesario, estamos lejos y tengo mi jeep preparado, no necesito estorbos-

-Mira zorra, es mi hermano el que está ahí en unas horas llegaría y podríamos sacarlo y traerlo aquí-

-Has lo que quieras, estamos a cincuenta kilómetros al sur de Atlanta, seguí por la carretera durante quince minutos y hay un camino de tierra que conduce a una cabaña, te tomara cuatro horas llegar a buen ritmo, no te pierdas porque no soy niñera, cambio y fuera- le escupí la información en un tono autoritario y enfadado.

Ese cateto incivilizado me colmo la paciencia en solo cinco minutos y para colmo se dirige hacia acá. Ahora me pregunto por qué ayude a Rick, luego al chino y por ultimo a Merle, mi conciencia va a tener un dulce asesinato si sigue así.

El apocalipsis saca lo peor de mí, solo espero mantenerme cuerda.


End file.
